Nightmares
by Electricityy
Summary: A nightmare. Rating's just there to be safe. R&R please- bad summary, hopefully a good story!


The room was cold, and dark. Shadows hung from the ceiling and bathed the room in darkness. She felt like she was being swallowed, swallowed by this small, dark, circular room. In the centre of this room, was a chair. Just a chair. Nothing special, just an ordinary wooden chair. A small thin cushion was sat upon the chair, and atop this cushion, was a book. Carefully, the girl put one foot forward, and when the concrete floor didn't crumble away beneath her, she put her other foot in front of it. Continuing in this manner, she carefully made her way across the room. One foot in front of the other, then she would pause to see if the floor crumbled, then she repeated the process. After a few minutes, she had made her way across the room. She stood in front of the chair and looked down, the cushion was threadbare, and a faded red colour. The book was simple enough, the cover held a simple illustration of two people, and a child. The child on the cover was screaming, and was obviously scared. The adults didn't look much better either. The dark of the room made it hard to make out little else of the covers details, she couldn't read the title, or the author's name. Reaching down, she picked up the book in both hands, and opened the cover. The black print swam in front of her eyes, and she couldn't make out more than one word at a time, and as she found out one word, and began on working out the next, the previous word that she had held in her mind slipped away, like sand slipping through an hourglass. Giving up on the book, the girl bent down and placed it on the floor. Straightening, she decided that she wanted to sit down. So sit down she did. The cushion made little difference to the hard wood of the chair, but regardless of this fact she found it better than standing up.

Looking at her surroundings, she observed the room. Her dark eyes scanning the walls for any differences, but the cold grey wall that ran around her was all the same. Sighing she rested her cheek on her palm and tipped her head to the side. She started when she felt hot air against her neck. She gasped when the teeth sunk into her neck. Though she could feel the pain, and she could feel the blood being dragged through her veins to where her neck had been pierced she found no desire to struggle, nor to try and escape what was surely going to happen to her.

Her toes began to numb, until she would've thought they were no longer there unless she hadn't looked down. Her toes were still there. Her fingers tingled, then all feeling left them, and she could feel the numbness travel up her body. Down her arms, through her legs, she could feel each and every thing as it died. Then, when she had lost all feeling, she began to feel light-headed. The blood from her brain, and heart was being slowly drained like the rest of her blood had been. Her last thought as she fell into the darkness was her wondering what the thing that was sucking her dry was, what the thing that was killing her slowly could be, or could have been before this, and also, why was it doing what it was? What made it so eager to kill her slowly, painfully, yet she was numb and never found the energy to ask these questions as the nothingness consumed her.

* * *

Hermione woke with a gasp. Her face was slick with a cold sweat and her breathing was heavy. Wiping her forehead with her palm, she threw the covers from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping other laying there. Getting from the bed, her feet hit the fluffy carpet, and she made her way to the window. No small steps, no checking to see if the floor crumbled from beneath her, for this was real life. This part is no dream, but as Hermione thought, what she had dreamt wasn't really a dream, for a dream is a fantasy born from the subconscious, and what she had witnessed was a nightmare, a monster morphed from her subconscious. Tugging on the curtains, she opened them so she could see the sunrise. The colours smeared across the sky, in a random, yet beautifully majestic way. Staring out at the sky, she thought of all the poor souls that had had to be collected, collected and taken away so she could look at the broken bodies. A lone tear fell down her face, and though she felt no real sadness- for she had gotten over all that now. The grief that she had once felt shook her to the core. Sighing, she began to take a small step closer to the window, when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her pyjama clad waist.

"Well, you're up early" said the sleep clouded voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, yes I am. I had an awful nightmare" said Hermione, leaning her head into the crook of the blonde man's neck.

Draco chuckled, then kissed her face. "It's a little early for pondering nightmares. Come back to bed."

Hermione smiled, then turned her head so her face was buried in the warmth that radiated from his neck, his smooth skin tickling her cheeks. She kissed his neck, "I suppose I might just do that."

Draco took her hand, and led her back to bed, occupying themselves with each other, getting lost in their passion, before they both collapsed, together, and fell asleep for another few hours.

* * *

_**And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete, little pieces of the nothing that fall. May put your arms around me. What you feel is what you are, And what you are is beautiful.**_

**Heyys! New fic, first one for a while, ey? **

**Hope you like. Please review.**

**It was actually based on a nightmare I had the other night- the bloodsucking first part of it was anyways. I didn't dream I was Hermione, nor did I dream I had Draco. Wish I did though!!**

**All respective characters are created & owned by JK Rowling, I claim no ownership over them, just the plot that I spun.**

**If I begged you to review, would you?**

**Well, I don't care.. Because I'm not going to beg. P**

**Thanks for reading!xxx**


End file.
